1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a separate compartment and method in a combination refrigerator-freezer having means for drawing cold air from the freezer and mixing the cold air with compartment air for circulation through the compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A refrigerated compartment having a fan that draws air from the compartment and mixes that air with air drawn through a flue from the top of the freezer compartment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,209. A thermostat is included, located in the refrigerated compartment, to control the operation of the fan.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,429 discloses a fast chill space in a refrigerator having an auxiliary timer controlled fan adjacent an inlet passage from the freezer, which passage includes a thermostatically controlled damper. The inlet passage draws air from the top of the freezer adjacent evaporator openings from which cool air is discharged during cooling cycles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,361 discloses a refrigerator having a fast chill compartment similar to that disclosed in the '429 patent which includes a switch for continuously running the fan. In an alternate position, the switch varies the fan operation dependent on the compartment thermostat state.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,841 discloses an air flow control which mixes refrigerator compartment air with freezer compartment air and utilizes a temperature sensor to control operation of the compressor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,932 discloses a fast chill compartment which utilizes a microcomputer to control the fan operation time.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,005 discloses a refrigerator-freezer combination having an evaporator in the divider wall and a fan that draws air in through the side wall of one of the compartments.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,005,321 discloses a multiple compartment refrigerator-freezer which utilizes two fans to control the air flow and temperature.